DADDY
by LangitSenjaKJI
Summary: " Dadd! Ini sudah jam 8 Nanti daddy terlambat!" Sehun mulai merengek. Mengguncang lengan berotot daddy nya. "Baby, kau mengerjai daddy em?" "D..dad. Kenapa tangan hunnie di ikat!" "Hhhh.. Ahh! Daddyhh eunghhh.. Sehuunnhh hhh nghhh eunghhh cc..ccumhh cumhh AHHH!" "babyhhh daddy akan cumhh. Buka mulutmu sayangh " KAIHUN! KAI!SEME, SEHUN!UKE. YAOI! BL! FULL NC! SPECIAL MALJUM!


**DADDY**

* * *

Hanya ff _oneshot_ nista yang tercipa untuk memeriahkan maljum eungh~

/plakkk/

Maafkan otak yadong saya /sungkem/

.

.

 _Hope you like it!_

.

* * *

 **Pair : KaiHun! Kim Jongin!Seme x Oh Sehun!Uke**

 **Warning : BoyxBoy, Boys Love, YAOI, NC! Amateur! New Writer! Typo(s)!**

 **Oh Sehun = 14 tahun**

 **Kim Jongin = 28 tahun**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Terlihat dua namja berbeda warna kulit sedang bergelung nyaman di kasur empuk dan selimut tebal yang hangat.

Namja berkulit putih pucat terlihat mengerjabkan matanya, sedangkan yang berkulit coklat sexy terlihat masih mengarungi mimpinya.

Oh Sehun. Namja berkulit putih pucat itu. Matanya sudah terbuka sepenuhnya. Wajahnya cantik walau ia seorang namja, dengan mata dihiasi bulu mata lentik, hidung mancung, bibir tipis semerah _cherry_ , rambut pelangi yang indah, dan tubuh langsing bak yeoja.

Kim Jongin. Orang pertama yang di lihatnya di pagi yang dingin ini. Wajahnya tetap tampan walau sedang tertidur. Sehun menyusuri wajah Jongin dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Mulai dari rambut _grey_ yang acak-acakan, dahi, mata, hidung, pipi, rahang tegasnya, dan berhenti di bibir sexy Jongin. Mengecup ringan bibir sexy itu dan menjilatnya sekali. Jongin masih tidur dalam diam, dengan kedua tangan yang memeluknya erat.

"Dad.. Bangun. Ini sudah pagi" Sehun membangunkan Jongin sambil menepuk pelan pipi Jongin, yang di balas hanya dengan gumaman. Hah~ daddy nya ini memang susah di bangunkan.

"Daddy~~ apa daddy tidak bekerja hari ini?" Tetap hening.

" Dadd! Ini sudah jam 8~ Nanti daddy terlambat!" Sehun mulai merengek. Mengguncang lengan berotot daddy nya.

"M..mwo?! Jam 8?!" Oke. Daddy nya sudah bangun dengan wajah mengantuk. Mulai duduk menyenderkan badan atletis itu di kepala ranjang, mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. Jongin melirik jam yang ada di nakas.

Hah~ Ini masih jam 5 pagi. Masih sangat pagi. Ia terkejut tadi saat Sehun bilang sudah jam 8. Memang sih tidak apa terlambat, toh itu perusahaannya, tapi ia ada meeting pagi ini dengan semua karyawannya.

Oke. Baby nya ini mulai nakal sekarang karena mengerjainya tadi.

"Baby, kau mengerjai daddy em?" Tanya Jongin dengan suara serak, ia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kecil Sehun yang terekspose karena Sehun yang hanya memakai kemejanya yang kebesaran.

"Hehehe, mian. Habis~ Daddy tidak bangun-bangun sih" Sehun mem-poutkan bibirnya dan bersender nyaman di dada lebar Jongin yang tidak memakai atasan.

"Emm, dasar nakal"

 _Pinch_.

"Eunghhh"

Jongin mencubit pelan puting kiri Sehun dari luar kemeja.

"Daddy! Jangan dicubit eunghh..."

Jongin tidak mengindahkan protesan Sehun. Ia mulai menciumi tengkuk Sehun. Meniup-niupnya dan menjilat-jilat menggunakan lihat hangatnya.

"A..aaahh, eungh daddyhh, berhh..henti dad" Sehun berusaha melepaskan tangan kanan Jongin yang memeluk tubuh rampingnya dan menepis tangan kiri Jongin yang mengelus-elus pelan nipple tegangnya.

Jongin tidak mendengarkan. Ia masih menjilat Sehunnya yang manis. Merambat ke telinganya, meniup, melesakkan lidahnya, lalu menggigit pelan cuping telinganya.

Sehun mengerang. Ia sudah terbuai sekarang. Daddy nya tahu dimana Sehun akan menyerah.

Jilat.

Gigit.

Hisap.

"Eeughhh.. Daddy~hhh hhhh, mo..morehhhh aahh!"

Jongin tersenyum miring mendengar Sehun yang semakin mendesah. Ahh~ Suara baby nya yang mengerang dan mendesah sangat indah. Membuat penis besarnya mulai menegang. Sesak.

Tangannya kini mulai melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja yang di kenakan Sehun. Setelah selesai, ia mengelus lembut pinggang ramping baby nya. Tangan satunya merambat naik membelai dada Sehun tanpa menyentuh _nipple_ _pink_ indah itu.

"Aaaahhh~ daddyhh, sentuh Sehunnie pleasee" Mata sayu Sehun mengikuti arah jari-jari sang daddy yang membelai dadanya. Tapi, tidak juga menyentuh _nipple_ nya yang sudah menegang dan terasa gatal. Ughhh.. Daddy pasti mengerjainya. Padahal ia sudah horny sekali.  
Tangan Sehun bergerak menyentuh _nipple_ nya sendiri. Memelintirnya dan mencubit-cubit pelan.

Ia mengerang.

Memang tangannya tak senikmat tangan daddynya jika menyentuh pucuk dadanya. Tapi bagaimana lagi, nipple nya sudah gatal. Jongin yang melihat itu makin bertambah keras.

Matanya berkilat menahan gairah.

 _Shit_!

Sehun menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri!

Jari-jari lentik tangan kanannya bermain dengan _nipple_ dan tangan kiri yang menyentuh penis tegang putih memerah yang sudah mengeluarkan _precum_. Jangan lupakan _sebooty_ nya yang di gesek-gesekkan ke penis tegang besarnya.

Jongin menggeram.

Baby nya sangat sexy, sangat hot, sangat membuatnya keras.

Jongin mengangkat sedikit tubuh Sehun dan bangkit berdiri. Melihat Sehun yang masih bermasturbasi dihadapannya. Ia mengungkung tubuh Sehun, menatap tajam mata sayu nya.

"Baby, siapa yang mengajarkanmu nakal seperti ini eum? Bermasturbasi dihadapan daddy? Kau sangat nakal"

"Eunghh, daddy yang mengajarkannya. Ahhh! Hunnie nakal uhhh karena daddy tidak menyentuhh hunniehh~" Jawab Sehun masih sambil bermasturbasi.

Jongin yang tidak tahanpun mencium kasar bibir babynya. Mengangkat kedua tangan Sehun dan menahannya di samping kiri dan kanan kepala. Sehun membalas ciuman kasar Jongin sebisanya. Ia terkejut tadi. Mengerang saat lidah daddy nya menjilati dan melumat bibir atas-bawah, membelai rongga mulutnya, membelit lidah, menggigit serta menghisap kuat lidahnya.

Basah.

Sehun sangat basah sekarang. Hanya karena ciuman hebat dari sang daddy .Cairan _precum_ tidak berhenti mengalir dari penis yang tidak mendapat perhatian itu. Ia ingin daddy menyentuhnya sekarang.

Saliva entah milik siapa meleleh menuruni dagu Sehun.

Jongin memutus ciumannya. Melihat Sehun yang wajahnya memerah, terengah-engah, dan bibir terbuka dengan saliva meleleh turun ke leher jenjangnya dan mata terpejam. _Fckin' shit_! Baby nya sudah siap dimakan sekarang!

 _Smirk_.

Mengambil dasi hitam yang ada di atas nakas, lalu menutup mata indah Sehun yang masih terpejam. Mengambil lagi dua buah dasi berwarna merah, lalu melilitkan masing-masingnya ke tangan kiri dan kanan Sehun, mengikatkannya kuat ke tiang tempat tidur yang ada di kiri dan kanan. Jongin tersenyum puas melihat Sehun tidak berdaya.

Lihatlah Sehunnya sekarang.

Matanya tertutup dasi hitam yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya, bibir semerah _cherry_ dengan saliva yang mengalir ke leher jenjangnya, tangan membentang terikat dengan dasi merah, kemeja yang kancingnya sudah terlepas semua, _nipple pink_ menggoda, penis menegang mengeluarkan _precum_ , dan tubuh putih Sehun yang dihiasi banyak bekas kemerahan atau kebiruan akibat gigitan dan hisapan Jongin. Ia selalu menambahnya setiap hari. Termasuk di pagi yang indah ini.

"D..dad. Kenapa tangan hunnie di ikat?! Lagi, kenapa mata hunnie juga ditutup? Hunnie kan tidak bisa melihat daddyyy~"

Ah. Bayi kecilnya mulai merengek.

"Emm.. Ini karena Sehunnie nakal tadi. Mengerjai daddy. Sekarang gantian daddy yang mengerjai hunnie~"

"A~ tapi ini tidak adil dadd" Pout. "Daddy boleh mengikat tangan hunnie, tapi lepaskan penutup matanya dadd~"

Sehun tidak masalah tangannya di ikat. Tapi kalau matanya di tutup ia mulai cemas. Daddy nya akan melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhnya, dan ia tidak tahu itu apa karena tidak melihatnya langsung. Lagi, ia tidak bisa melihat wajah tampan daddynya.

Jongin menahan tawanya. Baby nya sangat manis bukan? Merengek dan mencebikkan bibir.

Ia lalu bangkit dari ranjang. Menuju lemari yang terletak di sebelah kiri ranjang. Membukanya.. _and guess what_? Lemari itu penuh dengan _sex toy_. Ada berbagai macam _dildo, vibrator, anal beads, butt plug, cock ring, blindfold, gag, bondage, collar,_ dan masih banyak lainnya. Persediaan _lube_ dan _condom_ berbagai macam rasa juga ada.

Setelah berpikir, Jongin akhirnya mengambil _vibrator_ berukurang sedang, _nipple massager, cock ring,_ dan _lube_.

"Dad? Daddy?" Sehun yang merasa Jongin diam saja selagi ia bicara tadipun memanggil daddy nya.

"Eum, tunggu sebentar baby.." Jongin kembali naik ke ranjang. "Apa kau siap baby?"

"Si..siap untuk apa dad?" Sehun bertanya gugup. Hey, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan daddynya.

Jongin merendahkan kepalanya ke bagian bawah Sehun. Mengecup pelan penis basahnya, lalu di jilat dan di masukkan ke mulut hangatnya.

"Aaaanghh~ hhhh~" Jongin menghentikan aksinya dan mendengar hela kecewa Sehun. Melihat _hole pink_ Sehun lalu menjilat-jilatinya. Sehun terkejut merasakan lidah basah daddynya.

Di _hole_ nya.

Nikmat. Lidah daddynya nikmat saat menjilat-jilat lalu menerobos masuk ke dalam _hole_ sempitnya. Membuat ia mengerang.

"Nnnhh~ daddyhhh. Mo..morehhh~ Hisapp dadhh~"

Jongin menuruti Sehun. Ia menghisap kuat _hole_ berkedut itu. Tangannya lalu mulai menggenggam penis Sehun. Memijat, mengocok pelan dengan gerakan memutar sambil sesekali mengusap kepala penisnya.

"Nyaahh~ sshhh~ aa..aahh eunghh daddyyhh~

"Hmm.. apa enak baby?" Tanya Jongin dengan suara serak.

"Ssshh.. nehh~ inihhh eunghh enakkh dad~hh ah"

"Benarkah sayang?" Jongin mensejajarkan kepalanya pada _nipple_ menggoda Sehun. Menjilatnya lalu mengulumnya rakus, seakan bisa keluar susu dari _nipple_ itu.

Mengambil _lube_ dengan tangan yang tadi meng- _handjob_ Sehun, melumurinya ke _hole_ berkedut Sehun, lalu memasukkan jari-jari panjangnya ke dalam _hole_.

"Aaaa...appohh~ hhhh~ pe...pelan dadhh. Aahh sshhh" Sehun meringis merasakan _hole_ nya terbelah oleh tiga jari daddynya. Tak lama berselang, jari itu keluar dan berganti dengan vibrator yang bergetar kuat. "Ahhh! Aahh daddyhh appoohh.. nnnghh.. keluarkan daddd!" Ia terisak pelan. Tadi daddynya memasukkan vibrator itu dalam sekali hentak. Hole nya langsung terasa panas dan nyeri.

"Sssttt.. mianhe, eum.. Jangan menangis lagi baby" Jongin mengecup kedua mata Sehun yang tertutup dasi basah karena Sehun menangis. Mencium dan melesakkan kembali lidah nya ke dalam bibir Sehun untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Tangannya kembali pada pada penis tegang Sehun. Mulai mengocoknya kembali dengan kecepatan konstan.

Sehun mulai mengerang dan mendesah kembali. Sakit di hole nya sudah hilang. Vibrator itu bergetar-getar di dalam sana. Jongin duduk. Tangan satunya menggenggam vibrator dan mulai menggerakkannya pelan.

 _Thrust_

 _Thrust_

 _Thrust_

Ia berhenti memainkan penis Sehun. Mengambil _nipple massager_ dan menempelkannya pada ke dua nipple Sehun. Mengambil remote dan menyetelnya dengan getaran penuh.

"Huuaah~ morehhh.. aah ahhh! Eunghhh daddyhh Jonginhh~" Rasanya Sehun ingin menjambak kuat rambut Jongin dan menyuruh daddynya menghisap puting gatalnya kuat sekarangs. Tapi kedua tangannya diikat.

"Bagaimana hunnie? Apa hunnie suka? Bukankah daddy berbaik hati mengerjai hunnie dengan nikmat?"

"Nneehh~ aahh ahhh! Nnnyahh~ iniihhh sangathh ahhh dadd! Hunnie ingin cc...cumhh dadd!" Jongin yang mendengar dan melihat penis Sehun mulai berkedut ingin mengelurkan spermanya itu pun langsung mengambil _cock ring_ dan memasangkannya pada penis Sehun.

"Aaandwaee! Ahh! Aahhh ssshhh daddhh hunniehh.. eunghh lepaskanhh ituhh dadhhh.. eunghh shhh ahh ahh ahh cccumhhh~~" Sehun berteriak dengan suara keras. Sial. Ia orgasme kering. Itu sangat sakit! Ia menangis lagi. Memohon pada daddy nya untuk menepaskan benda laknat itu. Tapi daddy nya hanya tertawa dan mengatakan itu adalah hukuman untuknya.

'Nnghh..huhuhu habis ini, hunnie tidak akan mengerjai daddy Jongin lagi. Ughh, penis hunnie sakit. Hole hunnie juga sudah gatal ingin penis besar daddy, huhuhu' Sehun meringis dalam hati.

"Kenapa hunnie diam saja sekarang" Ucap Jongin sambil membelai lembut pipi mulus Sehun.

"Daddy, tolong lepaskan _cock ring_ nya dadhh.. dann..hhh~~ vibrator itu jugahh~"

"Hahaha, kau meminta daddy melepaskannya tapi dengan mendesah hem? Hey sayang, daddy belum selesai menghukum hunnie~"

"Hahhh? Daddy mau menghukum bagaimanahh lagihh? Penis hunnie sudah sakit dan _hole_ hunnie sudah berkedut aahh nghhh dadhh masukkanhh penis besar daddy sekaranghhh ughhh"

Jongin bangkit dari ranjang. Berdiri di tepi dan melihat Sehunnya yang indah dengan hasil kerjaannya tadi.

 _Double shit!_ Ia ingin. Sangat ingin menghajar lubang ketat Sehun sekarang.

Penisnya sudah sesak dan tegang. Bahkan mengeluarkan _precum_. Tapi ia ingat kalau ingin mengerjai Sehun.

"Nah hunnie baby, daddy akan ke bawah sebentar. Kau disini saja ya. Jangan nakal baby~"

"Mmmwoo? Andwae! Daddyyyyh.. jangan tinggalkan hunnie. Dad! Andwaee daddyyhh eunghh ahhh daddyhh shhhh"

* * *

Jongin benar-benar meninggalkan Sehun dikamar. Ia turun ke bawah menuju dapur. Membuat _waffle,_ lalu menuangkan _syrup chocolate_ ke atasnya dan membuat _greentea_. Sarapan sambil membuka tab nya.

Ia sebenarnya tidak tega meninggalkan Sehun seperti itu. Pasti baby nya sangat tersiksa membutuhkan belaiannya sekarang. Apalagi, penis Sehun tertahan _cock ring_ sehingga tidak bisa orgasme. Entah berapa kali nanti baby nya itu akan orgasme kering. Biarlah sesekali. Smirk.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian Jongin kembali kekamar.

Kacau.

Baby nya terlihat sangat kacau sekarang. Meraung-raung, berteriak, dan mendesahkan namanya. Penis nya sudah memerah, ah bahkan kelihatan membiru. Sprey ranjangnya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi akibat Sehun yang bergerak-gerak liar.

Kakinya menendang-nendang keatas, mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan banyak lelehan saliva, sesekali ia terlihat tersedak akibat saliva nya sendiri. Tubuh Sehun melengkung indah sekarang, tanda ia akan orgasme.

Jongin mendekat. Menyedot keras penis Sehun lalu membuka _cock ring_ nya.

"Nnnngahhh~~ ahhh ah! Yahhh eeunghhh ssshh terusshh dadhhh hhh c...cumhhh!" Sehun mendesah puas. Dadanya naik turun menetralkan nafasnya. Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan spermanya juga. Ughh, kau tidak tahu kalau Sehun sudah sangat kesakitan akibat sudah 3kali orgasme kering. Huks. Tadi sensasinya sangat wah. Ia pikir akan orgasme kering lagi. Tau nya Jongin melepaskan benda laknat itu dan menghisap kuat lalu menelan habis spermanya.

"Wahh..wah..wah. Sehun sangat banyak mengeluarkan sperma ne? Daddy sampai tersedak tadi" Ia memang tersedak _kay_? Semburan sperma hangat Sehun sangat kuat tadi melesak kedalam tenggorokannya.

"Hhh... ituhh.. aahh, salah daddyh jugahh eunghh shhh"

Jongin terkekeh.

"Kenapa hunnie masih mendesah? Apa hunnie masih ingin cum, eoh?"

"Ahhh! Daddy! Hhh sshh apa daddy lupahh.. eunggh.. _Vibrator_ dan _massager_ nya masih menyala dad~~~h"

"Ah, mianhe. Daddy lupa hunnie~" Jongin lalu melepaskan _nipple massager_ dari puting bengkak Sehun. Mematikan vibrator dan mencabutnya perlahan dari hole Sehun yang terlihat memerah.

"Nah, daddy~ sekarang lepaskan penutup mata hunnie. Ah, juga tangan hunnie dadd~~" Sehun tersenyum manis dan membuat Jongin mengecup sekilas bibirnya.

"Mmm.. memangnya, hunnie yakin hukuman daddy sudah berakhir?"

 _Crap_.

Ia pikir sudah! Ternyata..

"Daad, daddy mau apa lagi huhuhu mianhaee dadd. Hunnie menyesal. Hunnie tidak akan mengerjai daddy lagi. Huhuhu penis hunnie sudah sakit dad~" Oke. Bayinya menangis sekarang.

"Cup..cup..cup.. Jangan menangis baby. Hey, hey, daddy tidak akan menggunakan _sex toy_ lagi oke? Jadi, berhenti menangis sayang"

Sehun masih sesenggukkan. Ia tahu baby nya pasti takut ia akan memakaikan _cock ring_ atau benda-benda laknat lainnya. Tapi tidak akan. Ia sedang tidak marah sekarang. Dan Sehun tidak berbuat sesuatu yang menimbulkan amarahnya atau membuatnya cemburu. Ehm. Biasanya kalau sudah sangat kesal dan marah, Jongin memang sesekali menghukum baby nya berlebihan, hah~ ia rasa ia hampir menjadi _sadist_.

"Baby, sudah ne?" Jongin mengecupi kembali bibir Sehun dan meredam tangis Sehun dengan ciuman panas. Mengungkung tubuh indah itu. Lalu, tangannya membelai puting mencuat Sehun dan mencubit-cubitnya gemas, membuat Sehun mengerang tertahan.

 _Pinch._

 _Pinch._

"Mmmphh...nghhhh mphh!" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri ke kanan.

Dingin.

Putingnya yang tadi di cubit gemas Jongin terasa dingin.

 _Well_ , Jongin membawa es batu tadi. Es itu gerakkan memutari puting Sehun yang semakin keras. Menggesekkan penis besar tegangnya pada penis Sehun yang mulai menegang kembali. Ya, tadi saat memasuki kamar, ia sudah bertelanjang karena penisnya sudah sangat sesak.

"Nnnghhh mmphh! Aahh! Aaahh aanghhh" Sehun mengerang saat Jongin memutuskan ciuman mereka.

"Aahh daddyhh~ apa yang daddy lakukan!" Ia merasa dadanya dingin dan sedikit basah sekarang.

"Hhhh~ daddy hanya ingin makan es krim hunnie" Oke. Ternyata yang di dadanya adalah es krim. Lidah hangat daddynya menjilat-jilat es krim yang ada di dadanya juga putingnya. Mengecup. Menghisap. Menggigit. Juga memberi _kissmark_ di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Kau sangat nikmat baby~"

"Hhhmm.. dadhh aah ah eungh~~ lidah daddy juga nikmathh hhh~ ahh! Ahh! Andwaee!"

Sehun berteriak saat merasakan penisnya dingin. Es krim itu dilumuri ke penisnya. Jongin menatap puas. Lalu memasukkan penis itu ke dalam mulutnya. Enghh. Penis manis Sehun dan es krim adalah kombinasi yang nikmat. Menghisap rakus penis itu sesekali menggigitnya pelan. Memasukkan 3 jarinya kedalam lubang hangat Sehun yang mulai berkedut lapar lagi.

Yess~ daddynya memang yang terbaik. Sehun sangat di landa nikmat. Hey, padahal ini hanya mulut dan 3jari daddynya. Belum penis besar berurat itu yang kadang memompanya kasar.

"Ah..aaghh! Yahh daddyh! Disana eeunghh~~ fuhh.. hhh~ Lagihhh dadd! Hisapphh shhh! Anghh~ Tusuk hunniehh~~" Sehun terus mendesah.

"Hhhh~ kau sangat indah hunnie. Baby, daddy sudah tidak tahan..." Jongin melepaskan kulumannya dan juga jari-jarinya. Melumuri penisnya dengan _lube_ dan mulai mengarahkannya pada lubang Sehun.

"Nehh~ masukkan saja dad. Hunnie juga sudah tidak tahan ingin penis besar daddy di dalam lubang hunnie~"

"Tahan sedikit ne? Daddy akan pelan-pelan"

Jongin mulai melesakkan penisnya pada lubang Sehun. Memasukkannya dengan perlahan. Ia melihat wajah meringis Sehun dan mengecupinya. Menenangkan babynya. Kepala penisnya sudah masuk sekarang. Hhh~ _shit!_ Baru kepalanya saja yang masuk sudah terasa nikmat. Ia ingin langsung menghentakkan penisnya dan memompa kasar lubang hangat Sehun. Lubangnya masih sangat nikmat dan ketat. Padahal Jongin sudah melebarkannya tadi. Ia juga sering memasuki Sehun dengan penis besarnya. Juga macam-macam _sex toy_. Tapi tetap saja lubang Sehun ketat! Dulu, Jongin tidak akan perduli pada Sehun biarpun Sehun meraung-raung kesakitan, itu karena Sehun adalah _slut_ yang ia beli dari hasil pelelangan gelap.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

 _Ia sering memperlakukan Sehun kasar._

 _Bahkan saat ia memasuki lubang perawan Sehun untuk pertama kalinya. Darah berceceran dan ia masih dengan kasar menggenjot Sehun yang sudah pingsan akibat disetubuhinya secara paksa selama 3jam. Lalu meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja di kamar._

 _Beberapa kali ia begitu, sampai pada akhirnya Sehun ia temukan di kamar mandi dengan darah dan es batu yang menggenang di bathtub dan sayatan di pergelangan tangannya. Ia panik. Jantungnya seperti mau lepas melihat Sehun yang sangat pucat dengan tubuh dingin. Ia membawa Sehun ke rumah sakit. Ia menangis waktu dokter menyatakan Sehun koma. Meninggalkan kepada wakilnya di perusahaan dan menunggui Sehun sepanjang hari. Sehun kecilnya tidak bangun. Wajah dan tubuhnya pucat. Kepala dan tangannya di perban. Jongin terkejut saat tahu kepala Sehun ternyata bocor. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Sehun membenturkan kepalanya ke bathtub dan berniat meninggalkannya selamanya. Ia menangis dan menyesali perbuatannya. Ia takut. Sangat takut jika Sehunnya yang manis menutup mata selama-lamanya._

 _Seminggu kemudian Sehun sadar. Jongin tentu sangat bahagia. Ia memeluk Sehun lalu mengecupinya. Tapi ternyata, Sehunnya trauma. Pandangan matanya kosong dan tidak mau berbicara sedikitpun. Jongin rasa ia akan gila melihat Sehun yang biasanya tersenyum menyambut dirumah, memasakkannya makan, dan tertawa bahagia karena bermain dengan Vivi-anjing berbulu putih milik Jongin- kini hanya diam seperti boneka._

 _Ia bersujud sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun dan menangis meminta maaf. Lalu, Sehun di terapi semala 3 minggu penuh. Jongin yang merasa sangat bersalah dan menganggap Sehun tidak ingin melihatnya lagipun tidak muncul lagi di rumah sakit. Setelah beberapa hari, saat ia sedang duduk di taman belakang rumahnya, ada seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan memangginya "Daddy". Sehunnya kembali. Ia sangat senang. Memeluk tubuh kurus Sehun lalu mengecupi wajahnya. Sehun sudah tersenyum lagi dan memaafkannya._

 _Mulai saat itu Jongin memperlakukakan Sehun dengan lembut. Selalu pulang tepat waktu hanya untuk Sehun. Jonginpun tidak pernah lagi berkencan ataupun one night stand yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Sehun selalu menyambut Jongin dengan mata membentuk bulan sabit saat tersenyum. Ah~ ia bahagia dengan Sehun dan sangat menyesal sudah pernah menyakiti Sehun yang polos._

 **Flashback end.**

* * *

Penis Jongin sudah tertancap sempurna di lubang Sehun. ia menggeram rendah seraya melumat kasar bibir Sehun. Turun ke leher jenjangnya, menjilat, menggigit dan menghisap kuat untuk menandai Sehunnya. Sehunnya. Miliknya.

"Hhhh~ aahhh, bergeraklah daddyhh~ hhh~"

Jongin melepaskan dasi hitam yang menutupi mata indah Sehun.

"Apa sudah tidak sakit eum?" Jongin bertanya sambil mengecup pelan mata Sehun.

"Nehh~ bergeraklah dengan pelan dad. Hunnie sudah tidak apa-apa" Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum cantik.

"Hhmm.. Kau sangat cantikhh babyhh~" Memompa penis nya pelan sambil menatap mata indah Sehun. Wajah Sehun memerah malu mendengarnya. _Well,_ Sehun hanya akan begini saat ia yang memanggil Sehun cantik~ Kalau itu orang lain, pasti Sehun sudah menggeram kesal dan mengatakan kalau ia tampan. Kkk~

"Hunnie _, hole_ nakalmu sangat ketat eumm.. meremas-remas penis daddy ahhh hhhh"

"Kkkhh~ ahh. Penis daddyhh yang terlalu besar ahhh dadd hhh" Sehun terhentak-hentak.

"AAHH! Nyaahh~~ daddyhh~ Teruss dad, disana! Eunghhh~"

Smirk. Oke, ia sudah menumbuk prostat Sehun.

"Disini hmm? Aahh.. Apa hunnie ingin daddy menusuknya lagi? Hhhh"

"Nehh~ nehh~ tusuk dad aahh! Nghh.. daddyh pleaseee hunnie ingin penis besar daddy menusuknya ahhh~" Sehun memohon dengan wajah memerah dan mata sayu menatap Jongin yang semakin bergairah.

"Baiklahh.. hhh.." Jongin lalu meraup bibir Sehun. Menggenjot lubangnya cepat dan keras. Menumbuk prostat Sehun yang semakin membengkak. Alunan desahan Sehun mengisi kamar. AC dikamarpun sepertinya disfungsi. Tubuh mereka basah. Keringat bercucuran diseluruh tubuh.

"Daddyhh~ nikhhmath eeunghh~ penis daddyhh! Aaanghh sshh eunghh _morehhh~~ faster_ dadd~"

" _Faster_? baiklah, tapi menungging dulu hmm~" Jongin melepaskan penisnya dari lubang Sehun lalu membantu Sehun menunggingkan tubuhnya. Tangan Sehun masih tetap terikat dengan dasi merah tadi. Ia tidak berniat membukanya.

Menatap lapar _booty sexy_ Sehun lalu meremasnya gemas. Membuka bibir pantatnya dan menghentakkan kuat penisnya. Memompanya perlahan lalu cepat, menumbuk prostat Sehun dengan keras, lalu dengan perlahan. Sehun menjerit. Jongin mulai tidak berirama mengoyak lubang gatalnya. Eunghh.. Penis daddynya sangat nikmat. Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya. Saliva menetes dari mulutnya yang terbuka.

"Nyahhh~ dadd aahh aanghhh eungh~ daddy! Uuhhh sshh _faster! deeper_ daddd pleasee~~ aahhhh" Sehun tidak sanggup.

"Ccc..cumm. Sehunnie cumm dadd!" Jongin yang mendengar itu semakin bersemangat.

"Yaahh baby. Keluarkan saja eumh.. Ayo cum untuk daddy"

 _Thrust._

 _Thrust._

 _Pinch._

 _Pinch._

Jongin memelintir puting Sehun dan mencubit-cubitnya seraya melesakkan dan menumbuk lubang Sehun semakin dalam.

"Hhhh.. Ahh! Daddyhh Jonginn eunghhh.. Sehuunnhh hhh nghhh eunghhh cc..ccumhh cumhh AHHH!" Jongin memelankan tempo tusukkannya. Babynya terlihat terengah-engah dan hampir terjatuh kalau ia tidak menahannya tadi.

Ah, bukankah ia hebat dapat membuat Sehun cum dengan tusukkan penisnya tanpa menyentuh penis Sehun? hmm~ ia memang yang terbaik.

Setelah dirasa Sehun sudah tenang pasca orgasmenya. Ia mulai menggenjot cepat lubang hangat Sehun lagi.

"Baby, kau masih bisa bukan? Daddy masih keras sayang ahh hhh" Jongin mengulum telinga kanan Sehun dan menggigitnya kecil.

"Nnghh.. neh daddy~ Ahhh! Penis daddy sangatt kerasss nnghhh"

"Dia keras karena kau baby. Lubang hangat hunnie sangat ketat dan memakan penis besar daddyhh aahhh _shit_! nghh"

"Ahhh aaa~~h daddyhhh _deeper_ dadd.. aah ahh ahh" Sehun kembali mengeras. Ia menghentakkan _booty_ ke arah berlawanan dengan Jongin yang menyodoknya. Bibir tebalnya mengecupi punggung mulus Sehun. Menjilat. Menggigit pelan, dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sepanjang punggungnya. Tangan Jongin juga tidak tinggal diam. Tangan kanannya menahan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang, sedang tangan kirinya meremas gemas dan sesekali menampar pipi pantan Sehun yang berisi.

 _Spank._

 _Thrust._

 _Spank._

 _Thrust._

Begitu seterusnya.

Sehun terlonjak-lonjak dan tak mampu melawan gerakan kasar Jongin lagi. Ia hanya mampu mengerang dan mendesah sekarang. Putingnya tadi ditempeli lagi _nipple massager_ oleh Jongin. Membuat Sehun merasakan titik nikmatnya dimanjakan Jongin. Walau penis berkedutnya di biarkan tergantung dengan precum yang semakin deras.

Jongin merasa sebentar lagi ia akan keluar. Penisnya semakin keras dan membesar di lubang hangat Sehun. Ia juga merasa lubang itu semakin berkedut kencang menandakan Sehun akan orgasme sebentar lagi.

"Ahhhh~ ah ah ahhh eunghh daddhh~ gatallhh hhh~ sshh _fasterr fasterrrhhh_ eeungh daddd! Cccc..cummhh.. Jonghhinhh ahahh~ daddy! Ccumhhh! Nyahhh~~" Sehun berteriak nikmat saat penis Jongin menumbuk keras prostatnya membuat spermanya menyemprot kuat membasahi perut, dada, dan sprey dibawahnya. Daddynya masih menggenjotnya kuat. Mengejar orgasme pertamanya pagi ini.

"Ahh.. ahh shhhh. Hunnie babyhhh ahh nggh daddy akan cumhh. Buka mulutmu sayangh~"

Jongin melepaskan ikatan dasi pada pergelangan tangan Sehun. Melepas _nipple massager_. Membalik tubuh Sehun yang sudah lemah dengan penis yang masih tertancap di lubang Sehun. Menghentakkan penisnya terakhir kali dengan kuat sebelum melesakkannya ke mulut kecil Sehun yang terbuka. Sehun menggenggam penis daddynya, memainkan _twinsball_ daddy yang terlihat penuh. Menyedotnya kuat hingga lahar panas daddynya menyemprot kuat di dalam mulutnya. Ia tersedak tentu saja. Sperma daddynya sangat banyak. Tapi ia menelan habis semua. Ia suka sperma daddy.

"Ahhh..hhh.. enghh hunnieh. Ahh. Hah hah hah. Kau sangat pintar hemm" Jongin melepaskan penisnya dari mulut Sehun setelah merasa cairannya sudah habis. Mencium mesra bibir Sehun yang masih berasa spermanya. Menyudahi ciuman. Lalu membawa Sehun yang lunglai ke dalam dekapannya. Mengecupi pucuk kepala Sehun yang harum aroma bayi. Turun ke dahi, mata cantiknya, hidung mancungnya, kedua pipi yang memerah, dan menyudahi dengan mengecup lama bibirnya.

Sehun tersenyum. Ia bahagia.

Sangat. Ia tidak menyangka, dulu Jongin sangat kasar padanya. Ia yang mencintai Jongin dalam diam pun stress karena melihat Jongin yang membencinya, terlebih, ia pernah melihat Jongin _sex_ dengan seorang yeoja cantik. Jadilah ia memutuskan untuk bunuh diri. Dan saat ia terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, ia melihat Jongin yang menangis dan bersimpun memohon maaf padanya. Ia ingin memaafkan saat itu. Tapi ia takut jika Jongin kembali kasar padanya. Apalagi apa nanti yang dipikirkan Jongin jika tahu kalau ia yang nista ini mencintai Jongin sang direktur sukses perusahaan yang bergelimang harta dan yeoja atau namja cantik. Setelah terapinya selesai, Jongin tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapannya. Ia sedih. Kecewa. Karena mengira Jongin membuangnya. Tapi, Chanyeol datang. Wakil direktur yang juga sahabat Jongin itu menjelaskan kalau selama ini Jongin selalu menungguinya sepanjang hari, ia bahkan tidak pergi keperusahaan. Jongin selalu menemaninya terapi, memantaunya, juga mendesak dokter agar Sehunnya segera sembuh. Jongin frustasi saat ia menolak berbicara pada Jongin padahal ia sudah berbicara pada orang-orang rumah sakit. Chanyeol menjelaskan semuanya. Juga perihal Jongin yang mencintainya. Mencintainya! Ia tidak menyangka waktu itu dan menuduh Chanyeol berbohong. Setelah di jelaskan dengan perlahan oleh Chanyeol barulah ia percaya. Ia datang ke rumah Jongin dengan di antar Chanyeol. Mencari-cari Jongin yang tidak ada di dalam rumah. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saat ingat perkataan Chanyeol tadi "Jongin, ingin pindah ke _LA_ besok hun. Ia tidak mau kau ketakutan dan sedih melihatnya". Ia mulai berpikir Jongin sudah pergi, tetapi matanya menangkap sosok Jongin yang terlihat letih duduk di bangku taman belakang. Ia menghampiri Jongin dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kenapa hem? Kau melamun?" Jongin heran saat melihat baby nya yang terlihat melamun.

"Hehehe. Ani~~ Hunnie hanya memikirkan yang dulu daddy" Ujar Sehun tersenyum cantik seraya membelai pipi Jongin.

Jongin terkejut dan langsung memeluk erat tubuh Sehun dengan terus mengucapkan maaf. Ia masih merasa bersalah dan takut di dalam hatinya. Apalagi saat melihat Sehun yang tergenang darah.

"Tidak apa-apa dad. Sudah, hunnie hanya ingat saat hunnie memeluk daddy dan berakhir dengan kita di bawah pohon dekat bangku saling memeluk seharian. Hehe" Ucap Sehun sambil mengelus punggung tegap daddynya yang menegang. Oke. Sehun sedikit berbohong tadi. Ia tidak mau membuat daddy sedih. Sudah cukup daddynya yang merasa bersalah setiap hari waktu itu dan sesekali menangis melihat wajahnya.

"Daddy..." Sehun melepaskan pelukan dan penangkup pipi Jongin. Mencium pelan bibirnya dan tersenyum. Menarik lebar bibir daddynya hingga membentuk senyum.

"Hehehe, daddy jelek~~"

"Emhh, bewnalkah daddhyy jelekwhh?" Kkkk~ Sehun terkikit seraya mengangguk lalu memeluk tubuh telanjang daddynya.

"Daddy jelek tapi sangat tampan. Hunnie sayang daddy~~" Ucapnya sambil menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya di dada bidang Jongin.

"Ahahhaa, akui saja jika daddy nya Sehunnie ini sangat tampan dan tidak ada duanya~"

Mereka berdua terkekeh lalu saling memandang.

"Sehun, saranghae" Ucap Jongin sungguh-sungguh dan mengecup punggung tangan Sehun.

"Nado. Nado. Saranghae Jongin. Saranghae, Daddy~~"

Ah~ Sehun yang malu-malu begini sangat menggemaskan kau tahu~ Jongin jadi ingin memakannya lagi. Tapi tidak jadi, ia tahu Sehun lelah sekarang. Jadi, ia lebih memilih merengkuh tubuh langsing Sehun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Emm.. daddy? Bukannya daddy bekerja hari ini? Bukankah kata paman Chanyeol, daddy ada meeting?"

Oh.

 _Crapppp!_

Chanyeol akan memenggal kepalanya besok. Oke, ia memutuskan untuk libur dan bergelung bersama baby nya hari ini. Mematikan ponsel dan tab miliknya agar tak ada gangguan telepon, line, k-talk, ataupun e-mail dari Chanyeol juga _client_ nya.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Meanwhile di perusahaan..**

Chanyeol mondar-mandir di dalam ruangan Jongin. Ini sudah jam 8 lewat tapi Jongin belum juga datang! Siapa yang menyuruh semua pegawai hari ini datang lebih awal untuk mengadakan rapat!

" _Shit!_ " Chanyeol sudah tak tau berapa kali ia mengumpat pagi ini.

Datang ke perusahaan lebih awal, menyiapkan ruangan untuk rapat, menyiapkan berkas-berkas yang diminta Jongin. Tapi apa?! Atasan alias direktur alias yang lebih sialnya lagi adalah sahabat yadongnya itu tidak hadir! Pasti Jongin lupa waktu dengan baby Sehunnya itu sekarang! Arghhh! Chanyeol ingin memakan orang rasanya sekarang.

"Nomer yang anda tuju sedang tidak ak.."

"Aaargghhhh Kammmjjongg sialan! Akan ku penggal kepalamu besokkk! Huhuhu eomma~~~"

* * *

 _^^Hy! Thnk's for reading my weird ff! Kkkk~_

 _Mianhae, aku baru pertama kali ngebuat ff rated M! Njirr seharian aku bikinnya kkkk~_

 _Mohon review, kritik, dan sarannya ya reader! Supaya aku tambah semangat dan bikin ff terus~ muehehe._

 _Semoga kedepannya aku bisa membuat ff dengan baik_

* * *

 **Salam, LangitSenja.**

 **Kecup basah~**


End file.
